


Solace for the Angel

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, The Blood of Olympus Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Nico di Angelo knows that for some reason, Will Solace enjoys his company, he is going to take full advantage of that by sitting silently and watching the healer work in the infirmary. That isn't Will's idea of an advantage, however, and the son of Apollo decides to wheedle some conversation out of Nico. Things progress from there, and Nico's love of pirates is turned magnificently against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace for the Angel

Now that Nico di Angelo knows that, for some inexplicable reason, Will Solace considers his face to be a friendly one—well, he takes advantage of the situation (which is easy enough with Will keeping a sharp eye on him ALL THE TIME). Since he suspects it has less to do with how drop-dead gorgeous he is (haha) and more as a measure to prevent him from summoning the spirits of the dead or using shadow travel, Nico finds this attention rather wearing. Will does eat lunch in the infirmary with Nico every day that he is kept there, though, and asks him questions. Not the typical ‘How are you holding up? Feeling listless? Woozy? Nauseous? Tell me your sob story so that I can pity you,’ questions. No. Instead the son of Apollo asks things like,

“So, Nico, what’s your favorite color?”

“Black.”

“You got any hobbies?”

“Shadow travelling and talking to spirits.” He gives Will a sidelong look after saying this.

“Ha-ha. Any OTHER hobbies?”

“Is this part of your medical examination?”

“Nope. Just my own personal interest. Okay, we’ll come back to that one. Favorite activity at Camp?”

“Capture the Flag, probably.”

“All right, great. I’ll have to lobby to get you on my team next time we play. Favorite music group?” he expects Blue Oyster Cult or something along those lines, but…

“Um . . . I like the Andrews Sisters. I used to listen to them with—my older sister—when we were little.” Nico’s head has dropped and he speaks quietly. Will can’t help it; he starts to laugh. Nico glares. “What’s so funny, Sunny D?”

“It’s just—oh man, I don’t know—I expected you to like rock ‘n roll or smooth jazz—the Rolling Stones or Louis Armstrong; or Iron Maiden maybe. Instead you’re into folk music from the 1940s! And did you just call me ‘Sunny D’?”

“Yeah, your dad is the Sun god so it fits. And what’s wrong with my music taste?? I was born in the 40s, you know. I bet YOU like the Animals or that group that sings ‘Let the Sunshine In’.” Will stops laughing and looks both impressed and a little miffed.

“The 5th Dimension, yeah, they’re all right, but aren’t you being kind of stereotypical? Those songs have something to do with the sun.” Nico shoots back,

“Isn’t that what you were doing to ME?” Will pursed his lips.

“Touché, son of Hades. All right—do you have any NON-death-related hobbies?”

“Well, when I was a kid I played this game called Mythomagic. It was stupid—I don’t really remember the rules; plus I don’t have any of the figurines or cards anymore.” This is not strictly true; he had remembered the Expansion Deck when talking about it to Frank Zhang, and he still has one figurine: the bronze statue of Hades. He’d gone back to the dining pavilion in the middle of the night after dispatching the skeleton warriors and telling Percy he hated him. He couldn’t just leave the figure behind; it was Bianca’s last gift to him, after all. Nico blinks furiously, his eyes stinging. 

He raises his gaze to see Will looking at him with concern. Nico didn’t realize he’d actually been crying until Will leans forward and uses his handkerchief—who knew anyone still carried those things around?—to wipe the tears from Nico’s cheeks. This brings the son of Apollo close. Uncomfortably close. As someone who is a healer, Will doesn’t seem to notice Nico’s discomfort. He has knelt next to the younger boy’s bed and his right hand is cupping the back of Nico’s neck gently. Nico hates feeling weak, like he can’t handle talking about a kid’s game for Hades’ sake. He remembers his father’s words: “‘Children of mine are so rarely happy. I would like to see you . . . be an exception.’” How is he going to do that if he starts crying after merely mentioning Mythomagic?! But Will hasn’t made fun of him yet, or told him to stop crying either; he is just there supporting Nico with those strong healer’s hands. 

“I’m okay,” Nico sniffs and scrubs his hands across his eyes. “I—I don’t need anyone to . . .”

“To what?” Will asks. “Console you? Comfort you? You don’t always have to be alone, Nico. It’s perfectly okay to let people help you.” Nico knows this now. He had learned from Reyna and Coach Hedge—but they were his friends, thrust together to complete an insanely dangerous task with him. Why does Will want to help him, though? What does he have to gain?

“People like YOU?” Will nods seriously. “Why? Why do you want to help me?”

“Because I’m a healer. It’s my job.” Of course that’s the reason. Doctor’s orders and all. How could Nico be so stupid? How can he even think—Will punches his arm, getting Nico to come out of his brooding cloud of mental anguish. “It’s because I LIKE you, of course, you moron! No other reason.”

“I like pirates,” Nico blurts, and then instantly wants to kick himself. Why had he said that?? Because he was flustered, obviously. He tries to minimize the damage. “I mean, uh, we were talking about things I like, and you were asking all those questions . . . never mind.” But Will just beams at him brightly. Perhaps it’s because of who his dad is, but Will just has this shining quality about him. It’s probably more as a result of him being such a good-hearted person that his excitement on behalf of other people is so palpable.

“Excellent. I’ve gotta contact the Stolls.”

“What? Why?” I thought we were having a good conversation! Nico thinks. Of course now he’s going to leave me alone. I always end up alone.

“Because we have to watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl if you like pirates—and since you’re a son of Hades it’s perfect. I’m sure they can commandeer a DVD, and we can use the Game Room player. What about this Saturday? Are you free?” Will you still be here, he means, because it’s been Nico’s wont in the past to stay at camp for only a few days and then depart again. But he’s staying for good this time; he’d promised.

“That’s—that’s fine. Yeah, I’ll be free Saturday.” Nico gulps. Is he asking me on a date? The feeling intensifies and then morphs into something else when Will adds,

“I could ask Percy and Annabeth to come too, and Piper and Jason, since he doesn’t remember all the movies he’s seen because of his amnesia.” Nico nods mutely. He is disappointed as well as relieved. It would be too strange for him to be alone with Will so quickly; he might do something he would later regret. This way, his friends will be around—engrossed in each other, but still their presences will make him feel safe. Jason is psyched about it.

“Heck yeah, Piper and I will be there! This is great, Nico,” you’re interacting with everybody, he meant. And Nico doesn’t scowl or punch him for this—he can’t wait for Saturday to come. 

~

When it comes, though, Nico is nervous. Insanely nervous—the skeletal butterflies are back, and this time they’re doing a full-out Broadway dance number in his stomach—which makes him feel like he’s going to throw up. He doesn’t eat much breakfast that morning and is hoping Will Solace won’t notice, because then he’ll have to explain that he’s nervous, and when Will asks why . . . Nico shudders. But luckily it’s not Will who notices. It’s Jason, when he comes to sit at the Hades table. He’d somehow fixed it with Chiron so that he and Nico can sit together for every meal—either at the table of Hades or Zeus, which makes Nico wonder if Jason’s father will see this and blast the two of them with a bolt of lightning from the sky . . . but that was how he’d’ve reacted BEFORE this quest. Things have changed now, hopefully. He doesn’t know how Chiron is going to feel today, though, because after Jason comes Piper, and then Percy and Annabeth show up. Hesitantly Percy says,

“Uh, hey, Nico. Is it all right if . . . we sit here?” Nico finds it hilarious that the son of Poseidon is so tentative around him now, as if the admittance of his former crush has caused Percy to rethink a lot of things. Annabeth too finds this hysterical. She catches Nico’s eye and winks jauntily. Nico nearly smiles.

“Yes, go ahead.” Percy smiles slightly and then glances up nervously at the head table. 

“Will Chiron—”

“Oh shut up and eat your blue pancakes, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth says sharply to him. “I’ll go talk to Chiron.” And she does so right then. 

“How are you today, Nico?” Piper asks him gently. Nico glances sideways at her. He’s always wondered how much the daughter of Aphrodite knows, or has guessed, about his issues with matters of the heart. Jason hasn’t told her and Nico loves his friend for that, but somehow Piper just knows.

“I’m okay. Not so weak anymore, really. Will Solace—” he curses himself inwardly. Can’t he last one conversation without saying that guy’s name?! Oh well. “Will Solace says that the darkness is receding from my body. He still won’t let me shadow travel though. And luckily there’s no reason for me to summon any murderous zombies today.”

“Yes, luckily.” Piper smiles at him. “I’m afraid that would put me off my breakfast. But what about yours? Come on, Nico, eat. You don’t want me to give you a pep talk, right?” Oh no he knows what Piper means by a ‘pep talk’. 

“I’m not hungry.”

“Come on, man! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Jason remonstrates. “Look at Percy—he knows its significance.” The three of them watch Percy shovel enormous bites of syrup-drowned pancakes into his face until he notices.

“What?”

“You’ve got a little something on your face,” Jason says, and starts laughing. Annabeth has just returned from talking to Chiron and rolls her eyes when she spots Percy, who has turned to her with a syrup-laden grin.

“Yea gods, I can’t believe I’m in love with this idiot,” Annabeth says to Piper after disgustedly handing her boyfriend a napkin. Piper sighs and smiles at her.

“I know what you mean.” They both turn to look at Jason, who is balancing fruit on his nose in an attempt to make Nico laugh and then get him to eat the fruit Jason balances. Right now they are arguing.

“That’s not fair! Your glasses are giving you an advantage.”

“No they aren’t, Nico, I’m just that good!”

Nico does humor him and eats enough fruit to make a good-sized still life. He thinks of Hazel and wishes his sister could be at his side for the movie tonight. She can always calm his jittery nerves. Said nerves get even jitterier when he spots Will talking to the Stolls—Travis pumps his fist and Connor smiles devilishly before handing something to the son of Apollo. Then Nico can’t spy on them anymore because someone large has blocked his view. He looks up into the scowling face of Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and protectee of Gleeson Hedge. Before he can say anything, Percy stands up and stares her down.

“Clarisse. What do you want?” She sneers at him.

“Sit down, punk. I’m not here for you this time. I have a bone to pick with di Angelo.” She grins at her humor and then looks back at Nico accusingly. “Someone told me that you’re watching a pirate movie tonight. Is that right?”

“How do you know that?” Annabeth asks.

“I have my sources, Wise Girl. Now is it?” she snarls at Nico. He gulps.

“Yes, we are. Will Solace invited me and Jason and Piper and Annabeth and Percy.”

“Couples,” Clarisse snorts, and Nico wonders if to Clarisse that includes Will and him. He shakes his head out of his daydream and listens to her. “Thing is, I’ve got a boyfriend too—”

“What a surprise,” mutters Percy and she glares at him.

“Shut it, Jackson—and we both like movies with warships and cannons and deadly swordfights. Is it all right if we join?” Nico is surprised; with the way things were going, he expected Clarisse to force her own invitation, maybe put his head in the toilets this time around, but no. She is asking. Politely. Nico, of all people. How can he say no?

“Yeah, you can come.”

“Sweet!” she grins. “I’ll bring some Ares hot-pepper popcorn. You guys’ll love it.”

“Uh—” Nico isn’t quite so sure about that, but he doesn’t want to dissuade her. Right now Clarisse has bellowed over to her boyfriend at the Hermes table. Chris Rodriguez in turn gives her a thumbs-up.

~

“If you were looking for the opportune moment . . .” Captain Jack Sparrow says to Will Turner after he speaks to Elizabeth Swann in the aftermath of the battle with Barbossa and co. in the treasure caves, “. . . That was it.”

Nico is actually into this movie. At least, he’s smiled a few times and got really excited when Barbossa’s crew of skeletal pirates took a walk underneath the British ships. Clarisse wolf-whistles and Percy whoops when Elizabeth orders the pirates to fire all of the cannons on the starboard side of the ship, and the girls debate if the Commodore or the blacksmith is a better choice for Elizabeth to marry. Nico doesn’t say anything, but he wonders privately why Elizabeth should have to marry anybody. She’s strong, independent, and will be rich unless ALL of her father’s wealth was plundered by Barbossa’s crew—speaking of which, the wooden-eyed pirate and his short stout companion have something going on between them, he’s pretty darn sure of it—but all of those thoughts go out the window when Will grabs another handful of popcorn and sits down next to Nico. RIGHT next to him. The son of Hades tries to keep watching the movie, but can’t help being more focused on the movement of Will’s arm and whether that arm will wrap itself around him. The son of Apollo turns his face instead and Nico tries really hard not to look away, which is always an instinctive reaction whenever someone stares directly into his eyes.

“I can’t help wondering,” Will says, his voice low so as not to spoil the sound of the remainder of the movie for the others, “if that ‘opportune moment’ idea works in real life. What do you think, Nico?” Nico isn’t sure, but he thinks there is a glimmer of hope in Will’s eyes. His breath has a slightly spicy aroma from the aftereffects of the popcorn but there is still a good deal of minty freshness present in it. His tanned hand is so near to Nico’s . . . but he also asked a question and Nico has no way to avoid answering it. And truthfully, he doesn’t want to.

“I think . . . I think there are no opportune moments just laying around somewhere. You have to make the opportune moment for yourself. Just, um, go for it. I’m not too good at that.” Will smiles and sighs . . . with relief? Or pleasure, maybe? Nico isn’t sure, but he swallows hard before Solace utters his next words.

“Well I’m going to make the most of this one, then.” He scoots himself so that his entire body is facing Nico and then he leans forward—not too close, but close enough that the son of Hades can tell that whatever he is going to say next is important. His heart begins to pound. “Listen, Nico, I know I’ve been kind of militant about you staying in the infirmary; I’m sorry. I acted that way because I thought it was the only way you’d listen to me and not destroy yourself with spirit-summoning or shadow-travelling. I swear I’m not like that with everyone. The thing is, the reason I was so insistent about you getting better, it’s because I like you, Nico. I really, really like you. And it’s cool with me if you want to just be friends or whatever—if you’re not ready for a more serious relationship, I get it—but I just wanted you to know that.” He may be about to say something else, a painful sort of expectancy shining in his eyes, but Nico doesn’t let him. He leans forward and pulls Will into a hug. When the son of Apollo is pressed against him, Nico turns his head and kisses Will on the mouth quickly before he loses his nerve. He waits for Will to tense up and pull away, for him to say this isn’t what he meant, never mind, but instead he feels the other boy’s arms take hold of him tighter, one of those arms rising and a large hand gently cupping Nico’s thin face. 

It isn’t an obscenely long kiss but it is long enough for Nico to become positive about a few things: 1) yes this is definitely what he wants 2) who knew anything could feel this good 3) It’s wonderful to like somebody who actually likes him back and 4) Pirates of the Caribbean is the best dam movie he has ever seen. When they break apart, Will doesn’t withdraw all the way immediately. His face is an inch away from Nico’s and he mouths ‘wow’ before smiling sweetly. Nico can feel himself begin to blush and they both lean back against the Big House game room couch next to one another. Will’s arm is comfortably curled around Nico’s shoulders. Neither one of them has thought about any of the other couples for the past several minutes, but their presence(s) are remembered when Clarisse says:

“That’s what I call an opportune moment right there!”

“I liked that a lot better than Elizabeth and Will’s kiss,” Piper says and smiles up at her boyfriend. Jason nods back at her.

“So did I,” he says and grins at Nico. “Way to go, buddy.”

“Not to be voyeuristic and creepy but now that that happened I’d like to give it a try.” Annabeth says wickedly. Percy looks at Nico and then back to her with his eyebrows raised, confused.

“You’d like to try it with . . . me, right?” Annabeth rolls her eyes at him.

“Well NOW I’m not sure I want to!” and when he looks utterly crestfallen she laughs. “Of course with you, Seaweed Brain, who else?”

“I don’t know, I’m sure Piper would be fine with—” She swats his arm with the back of her hand and then throws herself at him so hard he loses his balance and falls off of the edge of the couch, landing on his back on the floor. Jason and Piper laugh uproariously and Clarisse smirks and mutters

“Priceless,” into Chris Rodriguez’ ear, who kisses her on the cheek before she slugs him affectionately, and when he begins gasping in pain, she tosses popcorn into his open mouth. Jason opens the door and takes Piper up in his arms before saying,

“We’ll be right back,” and exiting pursued by the wind to make out with his girlfriend on the Big House’s roof. 

Will Solace smiles at Nico, who does his best to grin back. He still cannot believe that any of that stuff just happened. He only believes it when Will pops the DVD back into its case and rises with a hand outstretched towards him.

“I have to return this to the Stolls,” he says softly, loath to disturb any of the snogging sessions going on around the two of them. “But first, I’d like to know if you will allow me to escort you home?” Home. Nico likes the sound of that word in Will Solace’s mouth almost as much as he likes the feeling of the other’s hand curling around his own. He finds himself nodding mutely at the taller boy. His heart and mind are both so full that he is unable to speak. Will doesn’t seem to mind. He talks about the popcorn and the movie and where the two of them can go on their next date. Next date, Nico thinks giddily. I’ve been on a date with Will Solace and am going to go on another date with Will Solace. He can’t stop thinking Will’s name and finds himself skipping along while holding his hand. Solace lets out a full-blown laugh and joins Nico in skipping around the exterior of the cabin clearing. When at last the two reach the Hermes cabin door, Travis is waiting as if he’d been peering out of the peephole.

“Connor saw you guys skipping around out there. The quality of the movie was that good, eh?” The son of the god of thieves flicks his eyes down to notice the hand-holding. Nico moves as if to let go of Will’s hand, but Will just tightens his grip.

“I’ll say it was,” Will intones quietly. “Thanks, Travis.” The twin grins as he takes the DVD.

“No problem at all, buddy. If you need another movie anytime soon—either of you—you let me know, clear?” He looks pointedly at Nico.

“I—yeah, it’s clear,” Nico replies. Connor has come up behind his brother, yawning.

“I was just about to go to sleep, Trav! Close the dam door! Oh, hey, Will. Hi Nico. You returning the movie?”

“Yes. Thank you for stealing it for us.” Nico utters.

“Did you hear that, man? The son of the god of wealth just thanked us for stealing! I think I’m gonna cry!” Connor says. Travis smacks him on the back of the head.

“Shut up, you idiot. You’re delirious from being sleep deprived. Anyway, have a good night guys. Let me know if you need any more movies or if you ever wanna play poker with us.” The couple wave and depart before Will worriedly says,

“It was nice of them to get us the movie, but I don’t think I want to play poker with them. I’m no good at bluffing.”

“Don’t worry, I am. We can be partners.” Nico almost chokes when he realizes that he actually just said that. Will only smiles down at him, however.

“All right. Hey, I hope you don’t mind me squeezing your hand back there.” Nico winces and widens his eyes in mock outrage.

“Oh no, the healer has injured me! I’m never going to get over it.” Will musses his hair and laughs.

“Shut up, di Angelo. I’m being serious. I was just super happy about tonight, and I want everyone to know that I’m happy. Is that okay?” Nico stares at him uncomprehendingly. Why would Will be worried about whether NICO wanted everyone to know that he was happy?! The son of Hades is not an authority on happiness, as he hasn’t really experienced it. He realizes that Will is waiting for an answer and that they’ve also reached Nico’s cabin door. He debates asking Will if he wants to come in, but that may be a little premature. Slow down, Death Boy, he counsels himself (yes, in his mind he’s started referring to himself as Death Boy. What can he say? It fits him and it kinda stuck). You just went on your first date today. 

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’m happy too.” Nico stands on tiptoe to kiss his new boyfriend on the cheek, wobbling back and forth. “Especially after walking out here with you.” He winces at the accidental rhyme but doesn’t manage to apologize for it because Will is beaming. Oh, that beautiful smile of his . . . Playwrights said Helen’s was the face that launched a thousand ships, but Nico is sure that every single ship in every fleet around the world would sink if it witnessed a smile from this young man.

“Good. I’m glad you’re happy. Happiness is a step to becoming healthy. Gah I can’t believe I just used a phrase about healing outside the infirmary!” Will shakes his head, his feathery white-blond hair making deep shadows fall across the planes of his forehead and cheeks. He doesn’t want to leave the porch but knows he must if they are both to get any sleep that evening. Sleep is also a great way to stay healthy. He squeezes Nico’s hand and gives him another kiss before letting go and heading towards the Apollo cabin after stopping at the foot of the Hades cabin stairs to look back and say “Good night, Nico.”

“Sleep well, Will. I hope you have pleasant dreams.” Mine are all going to be about you. I bet you already guessed that, didn’t you? Nico catches sight of Will’s smile as he turns away, teeth gleaming in the moonlight, and he smiles in response before waving to Jason and Piper— who are still silhouetted on the roof of the Big House—and entering his own cabin. 

The stars sparkle in the quiet night, and a breeze rustles the leaves of the dryads’ trees in the forest. Even though he’s come and gone through this camp many times over the past four years, Nico has never before appreciated how beautiful it is. Now, he sees how wrong he was in thinking that he could never belong anywhere. For once in his life, Nico di Angelo is certain of something: he belongs here.

**Author's Note:**

> I began this little story less than a day after completing The Blood of Olympus because I was so excited about Nico and Will.
> 
> I couldn't remember if Chris Rodriguez is a son of Nemesis or not, so if not, I apologize. I really like the idea of him being one though. (I have been informed that he isn't, so am editing to correct my oversight. Thanks for your help, Christina! =D )
> 
> Thanks go out to Rick Riordan for creating these amazing characters!  
> Also to Disney for making the perfect first-date movie for Nico and Will to watch with their friends
> 
> I also have to thank iriseslineherpath and another friend for reading this story and suggesting that I post it :)


End file.
